Kekasih?
by Uchiha Ratih
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ino meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasih bohongannya semata-mata hanya untuk membuat mantannya cemburu? Padahal Sakura sendiri adalah seorang wanita?/"Kau tampan sekali.."/ "Aku mencintaimu, Saki"/ RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Kekasih?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Sasuke U-Sakura H**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ino meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya semata-mata hanya untuk membuat mantannya cemburu? Padahal Sakura sendiri adalah seorang wanita?**

**Warming:**

**Alur kecepetan, OOC, no yuri, cerita gak jelas, dan laih-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog.**

Yaaa.. Pagi hari di Konoha memang indah. Burung-burung yang berkicau, angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut, serta penduduknya yang ramah-ramah di pagi hari. Saking ramahnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang bahkan menyeret 'pemuda' berambut _pink_ unik itu kehalaman belakang sekolah mereka, Kirito K Senior High School. Dan setelah beberapa abad— eh? Ralat! Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terjadilah perang dahsyat diantara keduanya (?) #Author geblek!

"Aku tidak mau, Yamanaka! Berapa kali harus kubilang?! Memalukan!" bentak seorang 'pemuda' kepada gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, berusaha kembali membujuk 'si pemuda' agar mau membantunya.

"Ohhhh, ayolahhh.. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya selama 1 bulan saja, yayaya?" katanya sambil mencangkupkan tangan didepan dada, " Kau sahabatku kan? Kau pasti mau membantuku. Lagipula dia tidak tau dirimu. Kumohon… Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja jika kau mau membantuku, ya?"

'Pemuda' itu hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang masih saja memohon padanya. Ugh, sebenarnya ia mau saja membantu hanya saja permintaan sahabat tersayangnya ini sangat memalukan. Tapi kalau ia mau membantu Ino— sahabatnya, tentu dia juga akan untung. Ingat perkataannya tadi?

Dan setelah dipikir masak-masak hingga matang sampai akhirnya gosong *lho?* akhirnya 'si pemuda' meng-iya-annya juga. Membuat Ino yang sedari tadi dag-dig-dug kebelet pipis (?) menjonjak girang, sedangkan 'si pemuda' hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, kau memang sahabat _wanita_ku yang paling baik, Sakura!' seru Ino sambil memeluk pemuda yang diketahui ternyata wanita itu dengan erat. Sakura pun akhirnya harus pasrah dengan keadaanya yang lebih malang daripada si malang yang sungguh malang ditengah kemalangannya (?)

"Tapi kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku selama 1 bulan juga, I-N-O P-I-G" balasnya dengan seringai devilnya.

Deg.

Sepertinya kau harus mempersiapkan mentalmu dulu Yamanaka Ino-san, karena setelahnya bersiaplah untuk berpuasa selama 1 bulan, khukhukhu.

.

~OoO~

.

Sementara di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda sedang duduk sendiri di atap sekolah. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan _onyx_ tajam bak burung elang didalamnya. Wajahnya Nampak damai menikmati semilir angin yang dengan nakalnya membelai wajah bak dewa _Apollo_-nya.

Dengan pelan ia menghirup udara yang masih sangat segar dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Seketika itu juga, mata yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai membuka. Menampilkan _onyx _yang tajam dan kelam serta penuh dengan misteri.

"Hhhhh, aku akan menunggu janjimu. Juga akan segera menyelesaikan masalah kita—

—Ino,"

Lalu dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju kelas, mengingat semenit lalu bel pertanda masuk sudah berkumandang. Dan tak sampai 5 menit ia sudah ada di depan kelasnya, XI A 1.

Dengan perlahan tangan kokoh miliknya membuka pintu kelas yang saat itu sedang tertutup. Awalnya kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening seketika. Namun tak sampai 5 detik, kelas kembali gaduh karena ternyata bukan guru yang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke, anak pemilik perusahaan Uchiha corp sekaligus pemilik sekolah.

"Ck, Naruto-dobe!" balasnya dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa mereka berikan, Teme-Dobe.

"Kenapa telat masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya, ya Sasuke memang duduk disebelah Naruto. "Ah, kau pasti belum tau kabar baru kan? Katanya di kelas ini akan ada murid baru lho.. Kuharap dia perempuan dan tentunya dia ca—" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh kedatangan seorang guru berambut perak dan bermasker serta seorang anak laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Ohayou, anak-anak" sapa sang Guru yang diketahui bernama Hatake kakashi kepada murid-muridnya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Suna. Nah Haruno-san, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Haruno Saki." ucapnya datar, mata hijau _emerald_ miliknya menatap seluruh penjuru kelas. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi. Namun anehnya, walaupun sangat dingin hampir seluruh wanita di kelas barunya terpesona akan penampilannya. Lihatlah wajah memerah mereka, ughh menjijikkan

Dan tepat ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _Sasuke, senyum— atau lebih tepatnya seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya.

'_Aku menemukanmu, Uchiha!'_

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N:

Kyaaaa, Ra bikin fic baru lagi nih.. Hahahaha, *padahal Pilihan belum selesai tapi malah bikin fic baru* Pendek? Emang iya. Jadi ini cuman prolog gitu deh.. Hahahaha, jadinya pendek. Tapi chap depan gak pendek kok. Kan udah mulai memasuki awal cerita. Dan buat yang nungguin fic Pilihan *emang ada?* mungkin nanti setelah ujian praktek baru di update, hahahaha. Gomen kalau telat.

Emm, gak akan banyak bacot disini, Cuma satu.. Kalau ada kekurangan, tolong di sampaikan ya….

Salam,

Uchiha Ratih


	2. Chapter 2

**Kekasih?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Sasuke U-Sakura H**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ino meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya semata-mata hanya untuk membuat mantannya cemburu? Padahal Sakura sendiri adalah seorang wanita?**

**Warming:**

**Alur kecepetan, OOC, no yuri, cerita gak jelas, dan laih-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kriiinggggggg..Kriiiinggggg'

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berkumandang keseluruh penjuru KKSHS (Kirito K Senior High School). Tak heran jika seluruh murid mulai berdesak-desakan menuju kantin guna menenangkan perut mereka yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak gaje. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada seorang pemuda tampan berambut _pink _unik ini. Sedari tadi dia tidak beranjak dari duduknya, malahan sekarang dengan santainya ia mengambil _headset _dari tasnya dan segera memakainya.

Matanya mulai terpejam menikmati beberapa lagu yang kini sedang diputarnya. Bahkan, beberapa kali kepalanya juga ikut terlihat mengangguk-angguk. Sesekali dirinya ikut menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang dihafalnya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebelum….

"SAKI-KUNNNNN!"

… teriakan membahana bak badai petir siang bolong mengganggunya,_ poor_ mendengar teriakan cetar membahana itu, segera saja ia pergi dari kelasnya sebelum si 'peneriak' mendapatkannya. Namun sekali lagi, keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini. Baru saja hendak berlari, sudah lebih dulu tangannya 'disandra' oleh si 'peneriak'.

"Mau kemana, hmm?" tanya si 'peneriak' dengan _evil smile_ miliknya. Hei, Sakura anak pemberani! Tentu saja dia takut— eh? Ralat, tidak takut dengan seringai macam itu.

"Pergi!" ujar Sakura datar. "Lepaskan tanganku, Ino!" sedangkan si 'peneriak' yang bernama Ino pun segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai cengengesan gaje bak orang gila (?).

"Maaf, Saki. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin, mau? Bukankah kemarin aku berjanji untuk mentraktirmu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sedikit cemas juga kalau ajakannya di tolak oleh 'pemuda'_pink _yang tampan ini.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Seketika itupun Ino berteriak senang. Hampir saja dia memeluk Sakura, namun diurungkannya melihat tatapan tajam milik Sakura.

"Hehehehehe, maaf. Habis terlalu senang sih, hehehe. Ayo!" ujar Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya menuju kantin. Sabar Sakura, sabar… Ingatlah apa yang nanti kau dapatkan, khukhukhu.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Seperti biasa kantin memang akan selalu ramai saat jam-jam istirahat, di sekolah manapun itu. Dan karena itulah Sakura malas untuk pergi ke kantin, selain ramai kantin juga banyak gadis-gadis genit yang akan senantiasa memandangnya dengan 'lapar'. Tentulah Sakura risih dengan tatapan-tatapan itu. Tak taukah mereka bahwa Sakura itu seorang 'wanita'?

'_Kuso! Kenapa aku malah mengiyakan tawaran Ino tadi?! Siall!' _batinnya jengkel. Dengan gusar dia mengacak-acak rambut jabrik ala laki-lakinya, membuat beberapa— atau mungkin semua wanita menjerit kagum. Bahkan Inopun sempat terpesona olehnya, namun segera ditepisnya mengingat Sakura itu 'perempuan'.

"Ahhh, dia murid baru itu ya? Tampannya~ Gayanya keren banget, bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan Sasuke-kun, kyaaa," ucap salah seorang siswi yang pada saat itu sedang melewati Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan teman disebelahnya mengiyakannya dengan semangat.

"Benar, tampan dan keren! Kalau tidak salah namanya Haruno Saki ya?" sahut teman disebelahnya.

"Iya, tapi kok jalan berdua dengan Yamanaka-san? Apa mereka pacaran? Ahhhhh, keduanya tampak serasi~"

"Mana mungkin! Yamanaka kan pacarnya Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh? Bukannya sudah putus ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"He'em, Kinar yang memberi tahukannya padaku."

"Wahhh~ sayang sekali,"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Percakapan mereka masih berlangsung hingga mereka menghilang di belokan. Ino tersenyum mendengarnya, rencananya sepertinya berhasil. Dengan sengaja Ino mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Sakura, membuat mereka terlihat semakin serasi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa berjengit kaget, namun setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafasnya. Biarkan saja Ino melakukan apa yang diinginkannya kali ini. Toh semua ini juga bagian dari rencana mereka.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

"Aaaaa.. Ayo dimakan~ Ini makanan kesukaanmu kan, sayang?" ujar Ino sambil terus memaksa Sakura untuk makan. Sebenarnya bukan memaksa sih, hanya saja cara Ino 'menyuapi' Sakura seperti sedang menyuapi bayi saja. Bagi Sakura itu terlihat menjijikkan, tapi tidak dengan Ino. Ia merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling romantis yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Oh~ lihatlah murid-murid lain yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang memerah, kesal, bahkan ada yang mimisan. Rupanya pasangan baru ini cukup menyita perhatian semua penghuni kantin. Dan ini tentu saja semakin membuat Ino senang. Berkebalikan dengan Sakura.

"Ck, apa harus seperti ini?'' tanya Sakura dengan 'sedikit'memohon. Ingat, hanya sedikit! Ino terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Baginya, hal ini sungguh mengasyikkan. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Sakura yang cuek binti jutek ini?

"A'a tidak bisa, sayang~" jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ini 'harus' dilakukan, karena jika tidak, hancur sudah rencana kita. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau buka mulutmu dan turuti semua yang aku lakukan, mengerti?"

Jika sudah begini, maka Sakura memang harus menyerah. Dibukanya mulut seksinya dengan perlahan, dan dengan segera melahap makanan yang disodorkan Ino untuknya_. 'Ugh, menjijikkan! Seharusnya aku menolak tawaran Ino, bukan malah menurutinya! Siallllll!' _batin Sakura berteriak kesal.

Ino hanya terkikik pelan melihat expresi jijik Sakura. Setidaknya dengan ini, satu masalahnya selesai sudah. Saat akan mengambil minuman di meja belakangnya ,tanpa sadar _aquamarine_nya milihat sosok yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Seseorang yang dulu begitu disayanginya, dan juga seorang yang melukai hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat Ino yang menegang, Sakura pun juga ikut melihat kearah pandangnya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pintu kantin sambil memperhatikan dirinya dan Ino. Wajahnya tampang marah, bahkan rahangnya yang tegas pun ikut mengeras. Terlihat sekali kalau dia itu cemburu. 'Baiklah~ Saatnya beraksi. Kita lihat, seberapa besar egomu menguasaimu, Uchiha sombong!' batin Sakura menyeringai.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menjalankan aksinya, tiba-tiba tangan Ino sudah menariknya keluar. Sedikit menyenggol bahu Sasuke saat ia dan Ino melewatinya. Tak lupa, Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan decihan meremehkan darinya. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Ino menghilang dari pandangan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

"Yo, Teme," sapa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik pada seorang yang dipanggilnya 'Teme'. Dengan santainya dia duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sdang menikmati lagu lewat _headset_ hitamnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembut membelai beberapa anak rambut si pemuda_ raven _itu. Hmm, suasana atap memang menyenangkan, tidak setelah datangnya pemuda berambut duren ini.

"Hn" balasnya datar.

Pemuda berambut kuning ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Ya, dia lelah bersahabat dengan pemuda _kutub es _seperti pemuda disampingnya ini, dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun bagi Naruto— pemuda berambut kuning itu, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya bagaimanapun buruknya. Yah~ meskipun Naruto meragukan bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Ckck, malangnya nasibmu, nak~

"Kenapa kau disini, Teme?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan. Kedua tangannya diletakkan dibelakang kepalanya, yang sekarang dia jadikan sebagai bantalnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sasuke ketus. Namun Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Sudah biasa, beitulah batinnya berkata.

"Yahh, memang bukan urusanku sih, haha. Eh, Teme, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak baru itu? Hhhhh, satu kali lihat saja, aku sudah tau kalau sifatnya akan sepertimu. Dingin dan jutek pastinya." Sasuke mendelik mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bukan salahnya dia bersikap begitu, memang itu sudah dasarnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, gugup mungkin? "E-em, bukan b-begitu maksudku. Yah~ dia terlihat sangat tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Hampir serupa denganmu, bahkan dia juga cukup tenar. Meskipun baru pertama kali masuk sekolah. Dan itu sepertimu, Teme."

"Hn"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Haruno Saki ya? Hhhhh, bahkan dihari pertamanya sekolahpun sudah bisa menggaet banyak cewek-cewek cantik. Apa orang dingin memang kegemaran wanita ya? Aku heran, bahkan Ino pun bisa teresona juga oleh Saki itu. Kulihat tadi mereka berjalan berdua ke kantin sambil bermesraan."

Mendengar nama Ino disebut sahabatnya, Sasuke segera melepas _headset_nya dan berpaling menatap Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Yah~ kau taulah, anak baru itu digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ino—" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara Sasuke.

"Maksudku, kemana mereka pergi?!"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Sasuke terilah geram melihat Naruto. Terlihat dia begitu terburu-buru menjawab pertanyaan tolol Naruto.

"Ck, Ino dan si anak baru. Kemana mereka?!" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang marah, Naruto menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Oh, mereka ke kantin se—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah pergi dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo.

"Dasar Teme! Cemburu sih cemburu, jangan sampai segitunya juga kali~ Untung saja aku dan Hinata-chan tidak seperti Teme." ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengingat wajah ayu Hinata dalam kepalanya. Waw, ternyata si bodoh Naruto pandai juga mencari kekasih seperti Hinata.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Sial! Kenapa tidak kutanyakan kantin yang mana tadi?! Ugh," ujarku kesal. Kakiku rasanya sangat lelah memeriksa 14 kantin yang ada di KKSHS. Sebenarnya ada satu kantin lagi yang belum kuperiksa, dan semoga dia ada di sana. Kuso!

Aku berjalan dengan santai, mengingat kakiku yang sangat lelah untuk berlari. Kulihat semua wanita menatataku dengan tatapan memuja. Cih, mereka membuatku jijik. Kalau kalian mau tau, aku tidak akan pernah sudi dengan kalian.

Segera kupercepat langkah kakiku ketika aku melihat kantin yang terakhir. Namun apa yang kulihat sungguh membuatku muak. Di sana, di kursi paling pojok, kulihat Ino sedang bermesraan dengan pemuda _pink _aneh itu. Tergorokanku tercekat saat kulihat Ino sedang berusaha menyuapi pemuda _ink _itu.

"Aaaaa.. Ayo dimakan~ Ini makanan kesukaanmu kan, sayang?" ujar Ino dengan manjanya. Aku semakin geram melihatnya. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri mereka. Tapi apa hak-ku? Aku bukan lagi _kekasih _Ino, aku hanya _mantan _Ino.

Memalukan! Ternyata pemuda _pink _itu juga merespon apa yang dilakukan Ino. Cih, apa mereka pacaran?! Tidak mungkin, aku yakin Ino masih sangat mencintaiku. Lagipula, aku lebih baik dari pada pemuda banci macam dia. Cuih, menyebut namanya saja aku tidak sudi! Kulihat Ino akan mengambil minuman di belakangnya, dan saat itu juga….

Deg.

…Dia melihatku. Tapi, ada yang beda dari tatapannya. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Saat kualihkan padanganku pada pemuda _pink _itu, dia tersenyum mengejekku. Sial! Belum sempat aku menghampiri mereka, ternyata sudah lebih dulu mereka pergi. Sial, aku telat!

Dug. Dengan sengaja pemuda _pink _menyentakkan bahunya padaku. Tidak bisa! AKu sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku marah. Bocah Itu! Berani menantangku rupanya. Heh, kau belum tau siapa yang kau hadapi, _Bocah pink sialan!_

_**End Sasuke POV**_

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N:

Haaaaa.. Akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Bagaimana? Apakah alurnya kecepetan! Ugh, saya minta maaf. Kebiasaan nulis gitu sih.

Ok, balas review dulu…

_**Dhezthy UchihAruno: Terimakasih.. Iya pairnya emang SasuSaku. Tergantung juga sih, hehehehe. Review lagi.**_

_**KazuRin shippers: Ini udah lanjut. Em, ini fic SasuSaku. SasuIno cuma sligh ajha kok, hahahaha. Review lagi,**_

_** : Ini udah lanjut. Gimana, udah panjang kan? Hahahaha. Review lagi.**_

_**Hanna Hoshiko: Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah penasaran, hahaha. Review lagi.**_

_**Febri Feven: ini udah lanjut. Review lagi.**_

_**Luca Marvell: Sebelumnya hanya Saku yg beda sekolah dgn SasuIno. Tadi kan sudah dijelasin, saku pindah sekolah k sekolahnya SasuIno. Cuma disini Ino gak satu kls dgn SasuSaku. Nah, klo masalah penampilan Saku, emang dari dulu gayanya kaya cowo. Cuma, di KKSHG dia pura-pura jadi cowo gitu... Hahahahaha, maaf ya klo bingung..  
Masih prlog sih,, jadi kurang dijabarkan .. hehehe. Review lagi.**_

_**Imahkakoeni: Ini udah update. Wah, jangan sampai lumutan dong, hahahaha. Review lagi.**_

_**Shina: makasih sarannya ya.. Tapi masalah bhs baku, disini ka nada humurnya dikit, (sedikit ya? Gak banyak) Jadi gak bisa terlalu baku, maaf ya.. Review lagi, **_

_**Farah: Ini udah lanjut. Harinya sih gak tentu, dan chap'a juga paling gak lebih dari 10 chap. Review lagi.**_

_**Eysha CherryBlossom: Hehehehe, ok ini udah update.**_

_** .3914: Ini udah lanjut. Saki rambutnya asli pendek.. Maaf mengecewakan. Review lagi,,**_

_**Mia Rinuza: Ini udah lanjut.. Makasih, review lagi.**_

_**Haruchan: Yep, betul sekali. Kalau belum bisa, liat aja cover fic ini, hahaha, ganteng kan? Yak, udah dijawab di chap ini .. review lagi..**_

_** : Makasih. Ini udah update, udah kilat kan? Review lagi..**_

Fyuhhh.. Gak nyangkan reviewnya sebanyak ini. Sampe ngabisin satu lembar, hehehehehe. Makasih banyak buat semuanya, buat yg nge-review, nge-favs(terutama), nge-Follow, dan yg udah bersedia baca walaupun gak review. Makasih banyak~

Salam,

Uchiha Ratih,


	3. Chapter 3

**Kekasih?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Sasuke U-Sakura H**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ino meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya semata-mata hanya untuk membuat mantannya cemburu? Padahal Sakura sendiri adalah seorang wanita?**

**Warming:**

**Alur kecepetan, OOC, no yuri, cerita gak jelas, dan laih-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drap, drap, drap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi ini. Tentu saja, semua murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin atau kelas masing-masing daripada taman belakang sekolah yang sedikit kumuh namun indah (?) ini. Tapi tidak dengan Ino dan Sakura— atau biasa disebut Saki. Mereka berjalan beriringan— tidak! Lebih tepatnya Ino yang menyeret Sakura.

Saat tiba di sebuah bangku satu-satunya yang ada di taman itu, dengan cepat Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Ino yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu kuat. Sedikit mendelik, Sakura menatap Ino dengan datar.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura dengan datarnya pada Ino yang masih terdiam. "Kenapa kau menarikku kemari Ino? Bukankah seharusnya 'kita' membuat si Uchiha sombong itu cemburu?"

Dengan sedikit gelagapan, Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Bukan begitu, a-aku hanya b-belum siap—" jawaban Ino segera dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Kalau belum siap, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya secepat ini? Cih, membosankan." kata Sakura sambil berdecih. Kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku satu-satunya yang ada di taman ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sakura. Kau tidak mengerti rasanya bila kau berhadapan dengan 'mantan' yang bahkan masih kau cintai,— " Ino menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. "— karena kau tidak pernah mengalaminya. Sekalipun aku membencinya, tapi rasa cintaku masih ada padanya. Aku- aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membencinya, Sakura."

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih mulus Ino, dilanjutkan dengan titik-titik lainnya. Ino terhisak. "Hiks, kenapa sulit sekali melupakannya?! Padahal, hiks, d-dia telah melukaiku. Kenapa?!" entah apa yang merasuki Sakura, kini ia mulai memeluk Ino. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sshh, kau tidak boleh menangis Ino. Kau harus kuat. Lagipula kau tidak sendiri, aku masih bersedia membantumu. Tidak akan kubiarkan Uchiha sombong itu membuatmu menangis lagi, aku janji." Ucap Sakura sambil terus memeluk Ino. Dan jika kalian melihatnya, maka kalian akan sangat terpesona. Lihatlah sikap _gentle_ Sakura untuk menenangkan Ino, siapa wanita yang akan menolaknya?

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan lewat mulai memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya mulai berbisik-bisik menyiapkan bahan _'gosip'. _Taman yang tadinya sepi, kini menjadi ramai kerena ulah Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura.

"Psstt, lihat mereka. Kyaaaaaa, serasi sekali~" bisik yang sangat keras dari salah seorang siswi yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Benar! Mereka cocok sekali. Apalagi Saki-kun, kyaaaaaa, dia keren sekali~ Beruntung sekali Yamanaka-san mendapatkan Saki-kun." Sahun siswi lain.

"Cih, keren apanya?! Haruno itu lebay sekali sih." ketus beberapa siswa yang cemburu dengan sikap Sakura yang Sangat-Amat-Keren-Dan-Gentle. Hhhh, makanya belajarromantis dong~

"Iya, terlalu pamer dan tebar pesona! Sok keren sekali!"

"Betul, betul, betul."

"Kyaaaaa, aku mau menjadi selingkuhan Saki-kun~"

"Saki-kun itu milikku! Aku yang pantas menjadi selingkuhannya."

"Aku! Kau jangan mengaku-ngaku ya!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaan hebat diantara para siswi untuk memperebutkan siapa yang pantas menjadi selingkuhan Saki. Sedangkan para siswa mulai sibuk meredakan amarah para siswi yang bagaikan macan betina itu. Sedetik kemudian, taman yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi pasar yang sangat ribut dan membisingkan (?)

"Err~ Sakura, kurasa kita harus pergi dari sini." ujar Ino sambil melepaskan pelukan 'pacar'nya itu. Dia bergidik melihat keributan yang disebabkan olehnya dan Sakura. _'Bbrrr, seram sekali gadis-gadis itu. Sakura memang berbakat meluluhkan hati wanita, bahkan mengalahkan para laki-laki.' _Batin Ino sambil melihat pertengkaran hebat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang tadinya tumpah dengan begitu deras kini sudah menghilang. Dan itu membuat senyum Sakura mengembang. Ternyata usahanya menenangkan sang sahabat tidak sia-sia.

"Yah, baiklah. Sebaiknya memang kita pergi dari sini." ujar Sakura sambil berdiri. Tangannya sedikit mengacak-acak rambut _pink _jabriknya itu. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan keren. Bahkan Ino yang melihatnya pun terpesona. Lihatlah Sakura sekarang, tidak tampak sedikitpun bahwa ia sesungguhnya adalah seorang wanita. Dengan style rambut jabriknya, tubuh atletis yang sexi, rahang yang tegas, dadanya yang nyaris rata dan kulit putih porselennya, siapapun wanita pasti akan terpikat olehnya. Good and poor Sakura!

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya pergi dari taman sebelum para 'macan betina' itu menyerangnya. Ino yang diseretnya pun tampak pasrah mengikuti Sakura. Inilah karma, tadi dia yang menyeret Sakura sekarang malah ia yang diseret Sakura, ckck.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Mata hitamnya tampak menyiratkan kesedihan. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura, anehnya dia tidak menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kebencian, melainkan dengan tatapan—

—terimakasih?

'_Terimakasih telah menjaga Ino, Saki Haruno. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot setelah ini, karena sebentar lagi akulah yang akan menjaganya dari 'dia'."_

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kelas XI A 1 yang biasanya terkenal tertib ini berubah haluan menjadi kelas yang paling ribut. Beberapa siswa terlihat sedang bermain bola kertas dengan asyiknya, sedangkan para siswi mulai membentuk kelompok mereka masing-masing, apalagi kalau bukan bergosip. Bahkan ada diantaranya yang sedang bermain anjing (?), berdandan, makan kripik bahkan ada pula yang tertidur dengan iler yang menguasai wajahnya. Iyyuuuhh~

Sakura menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan datar. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan music dari ponselnya ketimbang ikut berkecimpung dalam keanehan teman sekelasnya. Ketidak hadiran guru tukang telat itu bagaikan surga bagi siswa-siswi XI A 1. Matanya mulai terpejam mengikuti alunan lagu yang diputarnya. Dia tidak menyadari, bahwa sepasang _onyx _sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Seakan-akan ia bisa membunuh lewat tatapan matanya itu. Dialah si pangeran cool kita, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sedari tadi matanya tetap mengawasi setiap pergerakan Sakura. Dimatanya, Sakura bukanlah tandingannya. Baginya Sakura hanyalah serangga pengganggu yang dengan sekali jentik bisa langsung tepar. Dengan seringai devilnya, Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandanganya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di bukunya lalu merobeknya dan meremasnya. Lalu ia melemparnya tepat di wajah Sakura.

Pluk!

Remasan kertas itu sukses mengenai wajah Sakura. Sakura sedikit berjengit dengan serangan kertas barusan, diambilnya remasan kertas itu dan membuangnya ke luar kelas. Anehnya Sakura tidak marah sama sekali, ia malah menghiraukannya. Dia beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah kertas tak berguna dari teman-teman anehnya yang sedang bermain bola kertas, jadi dia tidak menanggapinya. Dengan santai ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mendengarkan music yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Lain Sakura, lain lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa perlakuan Sakura itu sangat amat melecehkan dan meremehkannya. Padahal Sasuke tidak tau bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak membaca apa yang ada dikertas itu. Dengan amarah yang meletup-letup, ia menghampiri Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengambil kertas yang tadi dilempar Sakura.

'BRAKK!'

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke menggebrak meja yang ditempati Sakura, membuat seluruh isi kelas mulai memperhatikan keduanya. Dengan seringai devilnya, Sasuke menatap Sakura menantang.

"Heh kau! Bocah _pink_ sialan." Ucap Sasuke datar penuh penekanan. Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari Sakura, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ketakutan. Namun yang sedang dilawan Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa. Dengan tatapan datar dan malasnya Sakura malah balik menatap Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura datar. Dia sama sekali tidak gentar dengan Sasuke. Malah dia sangat menikmati wajah kesal dan benci dari Sasuke. Baginya itu hal yang sangat lucu.

Melihat lawannya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat takut padanya, Sasuke kesal juga. Dengan suara yang keras dan lantang, dia membentak Sakura. "Berani sekali kau! Kau tidak tau aku?!"

"Hm, Uchiha sombong yang sangat menyedihkan. Siapa namamu? Sauke? Saskue?" tanya Sakura dengan geli.

Cukup sudah! Amarah Sasuke sudah memuncak. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina apalagi memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dengan keras dia mencengkram kerah baju seragam Sakura. "Beraninya kau! Kau belum pernah merasakan pukulanku ya?!"

"Coba saja." Jawab Sakura acuh dengan intonasi yang sangat datar. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin mendidih. Baru saja Sasuke hendak melayangkan pukulannya, seseorang datang memasuki kelas dan menghentikan perkelahian duo SasuSaku ini.

"Ehm!" deheman kerasnya membuat semua murid yang tadinya sedang asyik menonton perkelahian SasuSaku ini kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Termasuk Sasuke yang menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kupikir kau tidak masuk," ujar Naruto yang baru saja datang dari toilet. Dia tidak menyadari aura tegang dan mencekam di kelas ini, dan malah dengan santainya duduk dibangkunya. Saat ia sudah duduk, barulah ia sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan kelas ini.

"Uchiha! Haruno! Ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah, SEKARANG!" teriak Kakashi garang. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Sakura dan berjalan keluar kelas. Diikuti dengan Sakura setelah sebelumnya merapikan bajunya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan kalian—" tunjuk Kakashi pada seluruh murid yang menatapnya dengan takut, minus Naruto yang masih dengan tatapan bingungnya. "— kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku paket. Dikumpul besok!" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi dari kelas.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung dan hanya ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh teman-temannya. Poor Naruto!

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya sang kepala sekolah kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk 'santai' dihadapannya. "Apa masalah kalian, hah?" tanya Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah sekali lagi.

"Bukan apa-ap—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh perkataan Sakura. Dengan geram, Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan perkataannya.

"Hn, dia melempar kertas padaku dan aku membuang kertas itu. Lalu dia marah dan hendak memukulku sampai Kakashi-sensei datang dan membawa kami ke sini. Dan Tsunade-sensei mengintrogasi kami." Jelas Sakura dengan datarnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan delikan Sasuke yang hendak protes atas ucapannya. Hei, sakura tidak berbohong kan?

"Benar begitu, Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke. Sungguh, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpah serapahi Sakura sekarang juga. Namun tentu saja dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan nenek garang ini.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan siapa yang akan mendapat hukuman. Kau—" Tsunade menunjuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tersenyum lebar, karena menurutnya Sakuralah yang akan diberi hukuman. Namun ternyata…..

"— kembali ke kelasmu. Karena kau murid baru dan tidak bersalah, jadi kau kubebaskan dari hukuman. Dan kau Uchiha, bersihkan toilet laki-laki istirahat nanti. Tidak ada protes atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu!" perintah Tsunade. Dengan santai Sakura kembali ke kelasnya. Namun saat akan benar-benar keluar, dia sengaja memberikan tatapan meremehkannya pda Sasuke.

"Cih!" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ruangan mengikuti Sakura. Tsunade hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua 'pemuda' ini.

"Hhhh, remaja sekarang ada-ada saja," ucapnya prihatin.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Istirahat memanglah hal yang paling indah dikalangan murid-murid. Di mana saat itulah kita bebas melakukan apa saja di sekolah. Bebas dalam artian yang baik tentunya. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Dia sedang berjalan dengan tenang menuju taman belakang tempat dimana kejadiannya dengan Ino beberapa waktu tadi. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat kedua, dan itu membuat Sakura senang karena biasanya Ino sedang melakukan kegiatan bergosipnya dengan temannya sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengganggu Sakura.

Saat sudah sampai ditaman, segera dia mencari tempat yang bagus untuk dirinya. Dilihatnya seluruh isi taman ini. Cukup bersih dan indah, jika saja diberikan perawatan extra untuk taman ini. Sakura melihat sebuah pohon apel didekatnya berdiri. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera menuju pohon itu.

Namun saat sudah dekat, Sakura melihat suatu bayangan dibelakang pohon apel itu. Dengan penasaran dia mendekatinya. _'Apa itu hantu?' _batinnya. Sakura tidak pernah takut pada apapun, termasuk hantu. Pengecualian untuk segala hal yang berbau dapur, karena dia tidak bisa memasak, haha.

Ternyata bayangan itu bukanlah hantu seperti pikiran Sakura, melainkan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di pohon itu dengan buku tebal ditangannya. Nampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura disebelahnya.

"Ehm," deheman keras Sakura sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut. Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh kearah Sakura, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sakura kini tengah memandangnya datar.

"A-ano, a-apa y-yang Haruno-san laku-kan di sini?" tanyanya gugup. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa si murid baru yang tampan ini datang ke taman yang sepi ini.

"Tidak ada, hanya berusaha untuk menghindar dari 'mereka'" kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'Mereka'. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"A-ah, tentu saja." Dengan cepat Sakura duduk disebelah gadis berambut indigo yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, entah apa sebabnya Sakura tidak tau. "N-namaku Hyuuga Hi-hinata" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan gadis bernama Hinata, "Hn, Haruno Saki. Dan kau tidak perlu gugup begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu," ucap Sakura bercanda. Sedikit geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang selalu gugup jika berbicara dengannya, seolah Sakura akan memakan Hinata.

"E-eum, yah.. Mereka yang kau katakan itu siapa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Hn, wanita-wanita yang selalu menggangguku." Jawab Sakura malas, seolah tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Pantas mereka melakukan itu, Haruno-san cukup tampan untuk diperebutkan, hihi" Hinata tertawa geli. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan Sakura, entah apa sebabnya. Bahkan dia melupakan gugpnya.

"Cih!" Sakura berdecih kesal, dia sangat tidak suka kata 'tampan' meyertakan dirinya. Ok, Sakura memang tampan, tapi dia itu wanita. Ingat, WANITA!

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, aku tidak suka!" kata Sakura kesal. Lalu dia mengambil _headset_nya dan langsung memakainya.

Hitana menatap Sakura. Ya, mereka benar, Sakura memang sangat tampan. Tidaklah heran banyak orang menyukainya, terutama wanita. Namun sangat disayangkan, pemuda tampan disebelahnya sudah dimiliki oleh Yamanaka Ino, wanita cantik dengan sejuta pesonanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, mereka memang benar-benar serasi. Tampan dan cantik. Pasangan yang sempurna, dan itu membuat Hinata merasakan sesak didadanya.

'_Kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali mengetahui kalau Haruno-san sudah memiliki kekasih?' _batin Hinata sedih.

"Oh ya Hyuuga, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, cukup Saki saja." Ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dan kau cukup memanggilku Hinata. Hyuuga nama keluargaku," jawab Hinata tersenyum. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Lalu segera bangkit untuk segera pergi dari taman.

"Ayo kembali, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ucap Sakura pergi, diikuti Hinata yang menatanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah." Kemudian mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan taman tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Hinata tetap setia memandang Sakura, pemuda pertama yang membuatnya merasakan rasanya cemburu dan juga cinta. Ah~ ternyata Hyuuga satu ini juga terpikat dengan pesona seorang Haruno Sakura yang menyamar menjadi Haruno Saki.

'_Kami-sama, aku rasa aku mencintainya. Cinta pertama yang tidak mungkin aku miliki.'_

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

**TBC**

A/N :

Huaaa, chap 3 selesaiiiii. Bagaimana dengan ini? Hahahaha, semakin kacau ya. Maklumlah, saya lagi sakit. Jadi pikiran saya jadi tidak focus.

Emm, baiklah kita balas review dulu…

_**Imahkakoeni : Benarkah?Wahh.. Terimakasih.. Eum, kalau tidak salah tulisannya **__**cheerleaders**_

_**Haruchan : Hehehe, nanti akan tau kok prosesnya. Review lagi ya..**_

_**99 : Makasih~ Enggak kok, Saku emang asli rambutnya pendek. Hehe, review lagi..**_

**hanazono yuri**_** : Ini udah lanjut~ review lagi ya~**_

_**Eysha CherryBlossom : Maaf kalau kurang panjang.. Emang segitu kapasitas kata di otakku, hahahaha. Gimana yaa? Hehehe, review lagi..**_

_**Erin Kagane : Haha, ini udah next.. Makasih ya, dan review lagi~**_

_**Uchiha Yui : makasih, ini udah lanjut~ review lagi ya..**_

_**L : hehe, iyaa ini udah update kok.. review lagi~**_

**Hanna Hoshiko**_** : Makasih, review lagi ya..**_

_**Harulisnachan : Makasih.. Wah, gak perlu izin-izinan segala deh, di review aja aku udah seneng, hahaha.. review lagi..**_

_**Shina : Ini udah panjang belum? Maaf kalau pendek, kehabisan kata-kata sih~ review lagi..**_

_**Dhezthy UchihAruno : Makasih udah penasaran.. review lagi~**_

_**Luca Marvell : Masalah dag-dig-dug itu nanti.. Ortu saku? Wah, aku gak kepikiran soal itu.. Mungkin nanti aku bahas di chap selanjutnya.. Iya, SakuIno teman masa kecil, hehe.. review lagi~**_

_**Sayaka haru-chan : Makasih, kira-kira begitu.. Haha, review lagi..**_

_**KazuRin shippers : Ini udah lanjut~ review lagi ya..**_

_**Marukocan : Bisa jadi~ gak mungkin ketemu langsung suka? Apalagi Saku disini kan cowo, hahaha review lagi..**_

_** .3914 : Ah~ kamu belum liat sih.. Diaa tampan bangetttt, kyaaaa *lebay* hehehe, review lagi.. Masalah tampangnya saku, liat aja cover fic ini..**_

_** : Makasih~Ini udah update kok.. Review lagi ya..**_

Ok, makasih yaa atas review dan follow juga favnya.. aku seneng banget. Dan makin semangat lanjutinnya, makasih~

Salam,

Uchiha Ratih,


	4. Chapter 4

**Kekasih?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Sasuke U-Sakura H**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ino meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya semata-mata hanya untuk membuat mantannya cemburu? Padahal Sakura sendiri adalah seorang wanita?**

**Warming:**

**Alur kecepetan, OOC, no yuri, cerita gak jelas, dan laih-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Aku terdiam dalam kelasku sambil menatap hujan. Aku lupa membawa payung sehingga sekarang aku terjebak hujan. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku harus diam di sekolah hingga 1 atau 2 jam lagi, mengingat hujan kali ini yang sangat deras. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku menuju koridor kelasku.

Kosong.

Sama sekali tidak ada murid yang berlalu-lalang. Terang saja, bel pertanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, jadi mana mungkin ada murid yang masih diam di sekolah sambil menatap hujan sepertiku. Ahh~ Andai saja Naruto-kun ada di sini, paling tidak dia pasti mau menemaniku. Sayangnya sekarang dia ada urusan keluarga, jadi tidak bisa menemani atau pun mengantarku pulang.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu," kataku lemah. Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan koridor, masih sama seperti tadi. Koso— eh? Tidak! Sekilas aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut _pink _melewati koridor ini.

"_Pink?_ Apa itu Saki-kun?" dengan cepat aku mengambil tasku dan berlari keluar kelas. Yah~ setidaknya dengan ada Saki-kun, aku tidak kesepian lagi.

Aku melihatnya. Saki-kun sedang berdiri di parkiran dekat motor _Kawasaki Ninja_ berwarna merah, yang aku tau itu adalah miliknya. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku, karena tentunya aku tidak lebih basah dari yang sekarang ini dan juga ingin segera menemui Saki-kun.

"Saki—" baru saja aku hendak memanggilnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Saki-kun. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba aku menghentikan lariku.

_Deg._

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat gadis berambut pirang— yang aku tau namanya Yamanaka Ino, mencium pipi Saki-kun. Sakit sekali melihatnya. Rasanya seperti melihat pacar yang sedang berselingkuh didepan matamu. Padahal Saki-kun bukanlah pacarku, kenal saja baru kemarin. Mataku rasanya sangat panas, dan siap menumpahkan isinya. Dengan cepat aku meninggalkan parkiran sebelum Saki-kun melihatku menangis tanpa sebab.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di taman dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Saki-kun. Dengan lemah aku berjalan menuju pohon apel yang ada didekatku. Saat sampai, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku, dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Mengapa aku harus menangis? Apa sebabnya aku menangis? Aku tidak tau. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang memenuhi rongga dadaku.

"Hikss.. hikss.. Saki-kun~" aku terus menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa sesak di dadaku. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa aku harus merasa sesak? Mengapa? Dan kenapa cinta pertamaku harus kepada seseorang yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku benar-benar manusia hina.

"Kenapa.. hikss.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?!" air mataku masih tetap menetes. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, entah apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, " Aku bahkan tega menyakiti Naruto-kun.. hikss.. Naruto-kun~ dia begitu baik padaku. Meskipun dia tau aku tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi dia tetap mau menerimaku apa adanya. Dan sekarang, aku malah membalas kebaikkannya dengan kepahitan. Hikkss, _Kami-sama_,, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

**End Hinata POV**

Hinata masih tetap menangis, bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar pun rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Sampai Hinata tak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi Naruto mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan. Semuanya.

Tapi Naruto hanya diam, menunggu hingga Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tentu saja Naruto merasa sakit hati, tapi dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Hinata. Semua ini juga salahnya yang dari dulu mencintai Hinata, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Bahkan Narutolah yang memaksa Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya, meskipun Naruto tau bahwa Hinata tidak mencintainya. Dia mendua bahwa suatu saat nanti Hinata akan membalas perasaannya. Namun ternyata Naruto salah, Hinata sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Perhatian yang selama ini Hinata berikan untuknya semata-mata hanyalah rasa sayang Hinata kepada Naruto sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

Dan sekarang, Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan yang mendalam, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak mau berlama-lama bersembunyi, akhirnya Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Tentunya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa, meskipun dalam hati dia sudah menangis.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto mengejutkan Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh kearah suara, dan langsung terkejut mendapati Naruto ada di taman ini juga.

"N-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto ada disini. _'Apa Naruto-kun mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Kami-sama~ semoga saja tidak.. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini..' _batin Hinata khawatir.

Naruto tentu saja menyadari kekhawatiran Hinata akan dirinya, namun ia sudah memutuskan, apapun yang terjadi Naruto sudah siap untuk…..

"Aku sudah tau semua Hinata, dan sebaiknya kita akhiri saja kepalsuan ini"

… merelakan Hinata.

"T-tapi N-naruto-kun.."

"Tidak apa Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa. Percuma jika kau bersamaku tetapi hatimu tidak memilihku. Sebaiknya aku melepaskanmu dari jeratanku ini. Aku- aku membiarkanmu bebas sekarang, Hinata.."

"Naruto-kun~" ujar Hinata memandang Naruto sendu. Naruto, pemuda baik hati yang rela berkorban untuknya. Jika memang Sakura sudah tidak bisa jadi miliknya, mengapa tidak mencoba merlakannya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ya, Hinata akan mencobanya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mencintai Naruto-kun. Aku memang mencintai Saki-kun. Tapi kau harus tau satu hal Naruto-kun, bahwa Saki-kun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikku. Dia sudah dimiliki oleh Yamanaka-san, dan aku tidak akan merusak hubungan mereka." tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesak didadanya, namun ini memang sudah keputusannya dan Hinata tidak akan menyakiti Naruto lagi. Dengan tegas, Hinata menatap Naruto,"Jika Naruto-kun bisa merelakan perasaan Naruto-kun padaku, mengapa aku tidak? Naruto-kun, a-aku memang tidak mencintaimu, t-tapi aku ak-akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu," Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya, dan ini sangat membahagiakan. Maka dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

"Hinata~"

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Hari senin memang hari yang sibuk bagi Sakura, tapi itu sudah biasa. Juga dengan teriakan para gadis-gadis di sekolah juga biasa. Gangguan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino juga sudah biasa, bahkan melihat seseorang dari masa lalu juga sudah bia—

Tunggu? Seorang dari masa lalu?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menuju kelas dan malah mengucek matanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, berusaha mempertajam pandangannya. Sakura tidak salah lihat kan, baru saja dia melihat seorang berambut hitam klimis berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. _'D-dia… Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kami-sama, semoga dia tidak melihatku~' _doa Sakura dalam hati. Namun sepertinya doa Sakura tidak terkabul, buktinya seseorang tadi berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yo, Saki!" ujar orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura? Dia masih setia dengan bengongnya, berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa dewi Fortuna sekarang tidak memihak padanya. Tapi, tunggu sebentar? Dia memanggil Sakura apa?

'_Hhhhh, beruntung dia tidak mengenaliku. Ternyata sifat tidak pekanya masih juga ternyata, baguslah..' _batin Sakura senang. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah tersenyum lega, yang membuat laki-laki di depannya mengernyit bingung.

"Halooo, ada orang disana?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sakura. Namun sama sekali tidak ada respon yang berarti. Duhh~ Niatnya kesini kan untuk menyapa Sakura dan sedikit berbasa-basi, tapi kenapa yang didapatnya sekarang malah wajah Sakura yang bengong dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya? Apa dunia sudah mulai kiamat?

Dengan berani dia menepuk bahu Sakura, dan ternyata Sakura akhirnya sadar dari alam imajinasi (lamunan), sodara-sodara!

"Ah- ahh iyaa, ada apa?" tanya Sakura kaget. Namun saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah tatapan mengintimidasi dari seseorang didepannya. Gawat! Kalau sampai ini terjadi lebih lama, maka hancurnya segalanya.

"Sakiiiiii-kunnnnn!" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura bersyukur dengan teriakan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Dengan segera dia menggandeng Ino lalu pergi dari tempat laknat itu.

Sedangkan Ino dan orang itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah aneh Sakura.

'_Kenapa dengan anak ini?' _batin keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Setelah kejadian aneh bin langka tadi, Sakura segera pergi menuju kelasnya, setelah mengantar Ino ke kelasnya sendiri tentunya. Segera saja Sakura menuju bangkunya yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu, hanya beda dua bangku saja. Kebetulan juga tempatnya duduk dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap taman, jadi sekalian bisa sambil rilex sejenak. Namun apa yang diharapkannya tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Saat akan melewati bangku didepan tempat duduknya, dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke duduk disana, sebuah kaki menghalangi jalannya. Untunglah Sakura memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga dia tidak jatuh terjebab.

Sakura melirik si pelaku dengan tajam. Sedangkan si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Usahanya untuk mempermalukan Sakura gagal total. Hmm, sepertinya kau harus mengambil rencana B, Sasuke hahaha.

"Ku kira seorang Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat menjaga sopan santunnya, tapi ternyata, ckckckck. Bahkan Uchiha satu ini tidak tau bagaimana caranya duduk dengan benar, sampai-sampai kakinya 'berseliweran' kemana-mana!" kata Sakura sambil kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia merasa puas sekali bisa mengerjai Sasuke kali ini, bahkan mempermalukannya. Rencananya yang mau mempermalukan Sakura, malah Sasuke yang dipermalukan. Senjata maan tuan, eh?

Beberapa siswa— atau semua (?) terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dan ini membuat Sasuke naik pitam. Namun saat kesabarannya sudah diambang batas, ingatan tentang membersihan toilet kembali menghantuinya. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Tentunya Sasuke tidak mau membersihkan toilet yang jorok itu sekali lagi. Tidak, terimakasih! Sudah cukup saat itu saja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan membersihkan toilet. Enak saja si Haruno itu mau mempermalukannya sekali lagi, meskipun kenyataanya sekarang dia sudah dipermalukan sih.

Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke seperti menahan pipis itu, hanya bisa menyeringai. Sungguh ini hari yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuknya. Mungkin lain kali dia akan kembali mengerjai Sasuke, hmm tidak biruk juga, haha.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang guru tampan tapi bermasker datang dan memulai pelajaran yang membosankan yakni sejarah. Bahkan seorang yang sangat rajin seperti Sakura pun juga bosan. Bayangkan saja, pelajaran sejarah ini sudah dihafalnya sejak dulu berkat otak encernya, dan sekarang dia harus mengulang mendengarnya kembali?! Yang benar saja! Tidak mengherankan jika Nara Shikamaru, seorang jenius di kelas sebelah selalu tidur setiap mata pelajaran sejarah atau bahkan di semua mata pelajaran. Yah, mungkin saja begitu.

Hampir saja Sakura tertidur jika saja bel penyelamat jiwa (?) itu berkumandang. Dengan penuh suka cita, Sakura menyambut jam istirahatnya dengan baik. Seolah ini adalah hari kebebasannya. Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju tempat persembunyiannya, yakni taman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke sejak tadi terus memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Yah~ memang terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat, tapi hal itu lebih menjerumus ke sifatnya yang terkesan kekanakan dan tertekan? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak mau tau. Buat apa? Dapat uang juga tidak, dan jikalau iya Sasuke sama sekali tidak butuh. Maka Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju tempatnya orang-orang lapar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kantin.

"Sebaiknya aku makan, daripada memikirkan bocah _pink _banci itu! Cihh, " dan Sasuke pun benar-benar pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, seseorang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Seseorang yang sama yang ditemui Sakura tadi pagi, dan kali ini orang ini pun juga melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat. Karena penasaran, maka ia pun mengikuti Sakura.

Ternyata tempat yang dituju Sakura adalah taman. Namun taman ini terlihat sangat sepi dan sedikit kumuh, meskipun juga terlihat indah. Apalagi tempatnya tepat di belakang sekolah. Terlihat Sakura menuju sebuah bangku di tengah taman dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri Sakura dan langsung menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hey, Saki." sapanya pada Sakura. Namun anehnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak kaget. Mungkin ini karena faktor seringnya ia mendapat kejutan hari ini, makanya Sakura sudah kebal dengan kejutan (?)

"Kau lagi!" tuding Sakura pada seseorang di depannya. Orang itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan langsung mendudukkan diri disebelah Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnyapun merasa kesal.

"Ehm, aku Shimura Sai, kau Haruno Saki kan?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata bernama Sai kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu segera mengeluarkan _headset_nya dan langsung memakainya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, sedari tadi Sai memperhatikannya setiap gerak-geriknya, seolah-olah sedang berusaha memastikan sesuatu.

'_Orang ini mirib dengan Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan dia Sakura? Tapi masa Sakura cowo? Kau ini ada-ada saja,' _batin Sai sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya. Kembali Sai memperhatikan Sakura, seolah belum puas dengan pikirannya sendiri. Saat itulah dia melihat _headset _yang digunakan Sakura. _Headset _itu hanya ada satu di Jepang, atau mungkin di dunia. Karena yang membuatnya adalah Sai sendiri, dan Sai memberikannya pada sahabat karibnya bernama 'Sakura', sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan atas kepindahan sahabatnya itu. Dan Sai tidak mungkin tidak mengenali _headset _hitam dengan lambang awan merah di tengahnya, _headset _yang sudah dibuatnya dengan susah payah khusus untuk sahabat tersayang.

'_Tidak salah lagi, dia memang Sakura. Tapi kenapa Sakura menyamar menjadi laki-laki?' _batin Sai lagi. Dengan penasaran yang sudah diujung tanduk, akhirnya Sai bertanya pada Sakura.

"Emm, kau… Sakura?"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Sedari tadi Ino mencari Sakura tapi tidak menemukannya. Padahal Ino sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sekolah. Mulai dari kelas Sakura, kantin, bahkan perpustakaan juga toilet. Tapi tidak juga menemukan Sakura. Justru ia malah bertemu dengan Sasuke di kantin, orang yang paling dihindarinya. Maka dari itu, Ino dengan cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Sakura. Ia sudah lelah mencari Sakura. Namun saat berjalan menuju kelasnya, Ino melihat Sakura sedang bersama seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan mereka tertawa? Wah~ tumben sekali Sakura tertawa, mengingat kepribadian Sakura yang biasanya sangat dingin.

Tidak hanya Ino saja yang heran, bahkan murid lain pun juga sama. Bahkan lebih parah dari Ino yang hanya sekedar bengong saja, siswi lain bahkan ada yang pingsan hanya dengan melihat tawa dari seorang Sakura Haruno yang dikenal sebagai Saki Haruno. Benar-benar parah pesona Sakura ini.

Dengan cepat Ino segera sadar dari lamunannya, dan segera menghampiri Sakura, "Saki-kun~" panggil Ino manja. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan, membuat Sai yang berada disebelahnya pun terkikik geli.

"Itulah resiko menjadi cewek tampan, jidat." Bisik Sai mengejek Sakura.

"Urusai, mayat!" balas Sakura tajam. Sedangkan Ino menatap heran kedekatan Sakura dengan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Emm, Saki-kun, dia siapa?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada manjanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sakurapun memandang Ino heran. Lalu Sakura melirik Sai, seolah memastikan sesuatu, namun wajah Sai masih tetap seperti tadi, tersenyum dengan wajah sok polosnya itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Pig?" bisik Sakura pada Ino. Kenapa berbisik? Tentu saja agar tidak diketahui orang lain. Mengingat ini merupakan koridor yang cukup ramai dilewati murid-murid.

Ino hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sakura kembali memandang heran dua orang di depannya ini, "Sama sekali tidak ingat? Sungguh?" Sakura kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Iya, Saki-kun. Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi….. wajahnya seperti tidak asing. Emm, aa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ino yang langsung membuat Sakura kaget. Sedangkan Sai hanya berwajah datar dengan senyum anehnya seperti biasa.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

**TBC**

A/N :

Wahhh~ Akhirnya jadi juga. Hahahahaha,,, Ok balai review dulu..

_**Kazama Sakura : Wahh~ Tidak bisaa dongg, ini kan fic straight, bukan Yuri. Hahahahha, tapi ide bagus kalau aku baut fic Yuri SakuHina, hahaha. Yahh~ memang belum, Sasu aja masih benci gitu ama Saku.. Emm, gimana ya? Tebak-tebak aja deh, hahaha. Review lagi~**_

_**Choi Shina : Makasih udah dibilang keren. Hehehehe, soal itu, akan diberitau di chap depan. Hahaha, dan ini endingnya emang sasusaku kok. Persaan Hinata? Hmm, baca aja deh ya, hahahaha. Review lagi~**_

_**Luca Marvell : Iya, bener tuhh.. Tapi Hinata kan gak tau Sakura itu cewe, jadi wajarlahh dia bilang gitu, hahaha. Kira-kira siapa yaa? Hahahaha. Emmm, saingan yaa? Kurasa tidak. Karena sasuke suka ama saku aja masih lama kok, gimana nanti ada saingannya? Hahaha**_

_**Dhezthy UchihAruno : Nanti liatt aja.. Giamana nanti Inonya, hahahhaha, review lagi~ **_

_** .3914 : Wahhh~ itu sih masih lama,, tapi gak lama banget kok, ahahahhaaha. Kayaknya kamu terobsesi sama Sakura yang rambut panjang ya? Hahahaha, review lagi~ **_

_**Eysha CherryBlossom : Hehehehe, makasih udah penasaran, hahaha. Kapan yaaa? Baca aja teruss, hehehehe. Review lagi~**_

_** : Ini udah update, :D Review lagiii~**_

_**KazuRin shippers : Hmm, kapann yaa? Hahaha, penasarann? Baca aja teruss, hehehe, review lagi~ makasih semangatnya..**_

_**miura-chan : Sama, aku juga suka Saku disini.. Hehehe, iya salam kenal juga, Miura-chan.. Review lagi~**_

_**Sunny : yep, kamu betul. Dan disini udah dibahaskan tentang Hinatanya, hehehe. Review lagii~**_

_**Kumada Chiyu : sayangnya ShikaIno disini gak ada.. Maaf bangett ya. Hehehe gak apa kok, buat ramein nih fic abal .. Hahaha, review lagi~**_

_**hanazono yuri : Karena Sakura sangat tampan dan kerenn.. kyaaaa,, Hehehehe, kapann yaa? Baca aja dehh.. Kalau dibilangin, nanti gak seru lagi.. Yang pasti gak lama kok, review lagi~**_

_**Hanna Hoshiko : Makasih udah penasaran, hahahahaha. Nanti juga akan tau, yang jelas gak lama lagi kok. Review lagi~**_

_**Febri Feven : ini udah lanjut, review lagi~**_

_**Imahkakoeni : Di chap selanjutnya akan ketahuan siapa dia.. Hmm, sebenarnya masih bingung sih sama endingnya, tapi idenya sih udah dapet.. Cuma mengembangkannya aja yang sedikit bikin aku bingung, hahaha, review lagi~**_

_**Mia Rinuza : Pastinya dongg, review lagi~**_

_**Harulisnachan : Suka SakuHina? Sama saya juga suka.. Hhahaha, kapan yaa? Baca aja deh,, kalau dikasih tau, nanti gak seru lagi dong.. Hahaha review lagi,**_

_**Haruchan : Patinyaa.. Kan sakura cewe, tentu dia risih disukai oleh sesama jenisnya sendiri, hahaha. Review lagi~**_

Waw, banyak banget yah? Hahahaha, buat semuanya makasih banyk yaaa.. Tanpa kalian, saya gak akan bisa sampai begini. Heheehehe,

Salam,

Uchiha Ratih,


End file.
